Love Story
by TheNameOfThisFangirlIsSecret
Summary: A song fic based around Taylor Swift's Love Story. Bella's POV. Cuteness abound :)


A/N: I don't own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, nor Love Story by Taylor Swift.

I wrote this a couple of years ago and have only just remembered to publish it. I hope you enjoy reading it :)

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Looking into your eyes now, I remember how, before you, I would sometimes I wish I was free. I close my eyes and think back to that last day of hopelessness, standing in a disgustingly resplendent gown that weighed me down and suffocated me, making me want to scream.

* * *

I rest my hands on the stones of my balcony, looking longingly at the sea in the distance, wishing with my heart that I was eighteen and could escape my monotonous life. The summer sun beat down on my fair skin, reminding me that wen it began to fade, so too would this small respite I had stolen.

And then it was over, my mother had arrived and dragged me away, leaving me alone in a sea of people.

I sighed and watched the colours spinning, the lights flickering and the women's skirts flaring as they danced. And then I saw you, a Greek god with emerald eyes. You wended your way through the crowded room and stopped before me, a gorgeous, crooked smile lighting up your beautiful face.

My breath was stolen with your first "Hello." Your velvet voice caused my heart to stutter.

You asked me to dance and we spent the night dancing to the soft music. And then the party was over and you swore to see me soon. I returned to my room and changed into comfortable clothes, clothes I loved, and then I heard a patter against my window. It was you, throwing pebbles, your bronze hair more ruffled than before, I smile and began down the hidden stairs, but before I could get to you and speak, my father saw you in the garden. I hid as he looked up at my open window and order you to stay away from me.

You said nothing as he walked away and I cried but, before you could go, I begged you to stay.

I looked into your eyes as you took my hand and, ignoring the tingling sensation that shot up my arm, asked you to take me away from my prison. I begged you to free me, declaring my love for you as I gazed into your endless emerald eyes.

Days have passed and we meet up in my garden once more. We stay silent as you lead us through the forest to our meadow, our escape. You lay down beside me and close your eyes, holding me tight to your chest as we imagine this life is real. We manage to escape our prisons and just be ourselves for this little while.

We walked back and my father saw us. He came and shouted, telling you to stay away from me, but I clutched at your arm, begging you not to leave me. I couldn't lose you… you were already my everything.

I begged you to take me away, but you simply looked deep into my eyes and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead as a promise to return. I begged you with my eyes to take me with you, but you turned, nodded to my father and left.

My parents scolded me, told me that I didn't love you, that what we feel isn't important, isn't strong. But I know differently. Love is difficult, it is painful, but love is real; the love we feel for one another is more real than any emotion I have ever felt.

But you had left me and I thought you were afraid, afraid of the strength of our feelings, of my father, of society. I believed you didn't understand that I was yours, that, together, we can weather even the worst storms.

It had been three weeks since we were caught, since I last saw you. My trust in you, my trust in your rescue, was diminishing with each minute that passed. And so, alone, I walked to out meadow, and there you were…

I ran to you, pleading you to save me. My heart cried in relief as the lonely feeling retreated. I told you I had been waiting, asked you if our feeling were true, and in response, you knelt down and held out your hand. A beautiful ring sat in the centre of your palm and I was silent, tears leaking down my face as you said…

"Bella, I love you more than anything; you are everything I can see, all I can feel and hear. I talked to your father and he finally gave us his blessing. All you need to do is pick out a white dress and say 'yes'.

* * *

And now we're here, me in my white dress, saying 'yes'. We were both young, but it was us and nothing could break our love.

I smile, looking into your sparkling emerald eyes, as I finally say "I do."

* * *

 _Just as a heads up, I've had to remove the lyrics from the fic. I'm not sure how well it flows now, but it was this or lose my account :(_


End file.
